A Gamble
by tellewatt252
Summary: Domian has no idea who he is. When he is shoved out of his ignorant bliss, he begins wondering. Eventually, his drive to discover his past becomes too much, so he must take a gamble and travel to Camp Half-Blood or risk succumbing to insanity.
1. A Gamble

**I've never written one of these before. Or anything that i wasn't** **assigned to.**

 **But i'll try.**

 **A few more warnings:**

 **I'm poor at coming up with titles and names.**

 **I have little motivation or inspiration**

 **I haven't read the books in many years, so I'm bound to forget things**

 **My writing style may seem a little strange, and I like to use periods.**

 **This will most likely never be published, so if you're reading this, you're lucky** **I guess...?**

 **I dont know how to begin this, so i'll say it's... right as the mechanical bull thing is attacking camp.**

\--

What was i thinking? I was bound to get caught eventually. I stopped walking on the side of the road, wondering whether to turn back. I don't like to ride in taxis or cars. Too fast. I stood there for at least 10 minutes, deciding once again that it would be better to continue.

I'd had enough of hiding. Hiding from what, I wasn't exactly sure. I had forgotten long ago. You'd think it would make it atleast a little less terrifying. It wasn't.

This probably sounds like gibberish. You'll understand sooner or later. For now, I'll sum it up.

I've been around a while. Longer than anyone who wasn't immortal, or at least i think. I don't know how, but that's what I'm trying to figure out. It seems I don't know a lot of things these days. To find answers, I followed the only piece of information I was given by my father that I could remember. Or, at least somewhat. It had to do with Camp Half-Blood, and figuring out my past. I had no idea what that meant, so I ignored it. I was fine for a long time, until they started coming.

The monsters.

The demons that chased me from my home for reasons I didn't understand. I had blocked out most of my past, until i had no recollection of anything other than my father. And all I knew about him was his name and what he said to me the day he left.

When the demons found me, I had been confused

 _Flashback_

 _Hmm... Something seems off. I can't hear them. The birds... are silent. That never happens. I went outside to investigate. It seemed normal, with the trees and bushes. It was just so odd. The birds were flying away, as if they had been spooked by something. Then my entire body tensed,all the hair on my body stood, and I ducked. I didn't know why, but I'm glad I did. Something whizzed over my head. "Holy sh-" I was slammed in the back and hit the ground hard. I rolled over and looked up, and saw the most terrifying thing I had ever seen, or so I thought. It was almost indescribable. I can remember only that it was much taller than me and had some sort of long, curved claw. It stabbed at me and, again, out of instinct, I rolled away, and it stabbed the ground where I just was. I got up and ran to pick up my walking stick. It was the closest thing I had to a weapon. I saw that the monster was still stuck in the ground, so I started beating it with the stick. I had no effect. I got frustrated and angry and stabbed at it with all the effort I could muster. It got mad, threw itself backwards, and slammed into me once again. It turned and attacked me again with the claw, and I got an idea. As it swung at me, I shifted to the side and directed the curved claw towards the demon. It impaled itself, and released a terrible schreeching noise. Suddenly, it exploded into dust and... glitter?_

 _What just happened?_

 _And what was that thing?_

 _End_

More had come after that. I had to run, and take my belongings with me. I had lived in the wilderness for so long, and the world I ended up in was completely surreal. The technology, the clothes... everything was so strange.

I struggled to recall how long ago that had been. 25 years...? Maybe. Time has always been an issue for me, for obvious reasons. After a while, my skills increased and I had gotten used to moving around. Not just combat skills either - social skills also developed. An eternity in the wilds sort of degraded those.

I had made a couple of aquantences and friends. I had even met someone who... became like family. But I stayed too long. And the demons came, and in the confusion... it was the first sadness I had felt in so long. The first guilt.

Before he died, he taught me a lot. How to appear charismatic. How to kill demons without using ancient weapons. How **not** to kill, and so many other things. I'm not sure I would be alive without him. However, he also raised questions. Who I was, why I was here and why I could live so long without changing.

It was the first time I asked myself thoss questions. Now I do it everyday.

I didn't know why, but I hid for millenia. Not from the demons, they were inescapable. But from something else. I **had** to know what it was.

That was why I was here. At the camp. Well, near it. I don't know how I knew where it was, but I didn't question things like that. Instinct.

I started walking once again. After a while I started hearing a noise. I was approaching a hill, and behind it, I could hear fighting.

"Hmm. That doesn't sound good" I said to myself.

As I breached the crest of the hill, I saw everything happening at once. A giant, mechanical-looking bull, a giant tree, a farmhouse. Oh, and a lot of people. Everywhere.

As I made my way down the hill, the bull charged. It knocked 3 people to the right and turned. It circled around and prepared for another charge. It stopped suddenly, and sniffed.

There's no way. It's a machine. It can't smell.

It turned towards me and looked like it was overcome with rage. It then charged instantly.

"What did I do?"

It didn't seem to hear me. Figures.

I jumped and landed on it, making it even more pissed. I jerked its horns to the left, directing it towards the rest of the people. Huh. They were kids. Didn't matter to me though, as I leaped off and let them deal with it. It smashed about for a while as I watched them. _Maybe I should help... No, they have it_ I thought. Eventually they grounded it and killed it, but there were a few injuries.

Huh. That was new.

I approached the people gathered, almost all of them looking at me. The rest were helping the injured.

They were wearing orange t-shirts and various pants, so I guess I looked a little out of place. I was wearing a purple t-shirt **(No, not what you think)** , jeans, and one of those hats, like what Q from Impractical Jokers wears. And I still had that old walking stick. I stopped and observed them. There were about a dozen in front of me and a lot more in the background. They seemed unsure about what to do.

Then the group in the back split for who assumed was the leader of the camp, seeing as he was riding a horse. Wait, scratch that, he... was a horse? In reality, he was a centaur. Half horse, half man. Strange, but not the weirdest looking thing I'd seen. He stopped at the half circle of people in front of me.

The question he asked me was unexpected. "Do you know what that is? Do you have something to do with it?" he asked, gesturing to the pieces of mech bull.

"No. Is this Camp Half-Blood?" I questioned him. His face changed from one of authority to suspicion.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I thought for a second. "D. Who are you?"

He looked at me with even more suspicion. This wasn't going well. I wasn't really up to giving him my real name. No one else alive knew it.

"Chiron." he answered, with much hesitation.

I looked closer at the text printed on the shirts. I was pretty sure that they said Camp Half-Blood. With no help from you, Chiron. Good. I was in the right place. Now, all I need to do is convince them I'm here for what I say I am - to join the camp.

 **A/N:**

 **So there it is. The first chapter, done. I feel it may be a bit too long, but I couldn't find another suitable place to stop.**

 **Again, this is my first one, and I don't really have a plan or outline for this. I mostly just make it up as I go along.**

 **Most of it was cheesy, and there wasn't much action, but... exposition**?

 **I feel like I'm repeating myself a lot.**

 **I hope it was ok.**

 **\- tellewatt252**


	2. Infiltration

**A/N:**

 **I** **f anyone is actually reading this story** **...cool.**

 **Some of the facts in this may differ from the boo** **ks. I've tried to research things in book lore, but not much.**

 **I'm writing this the day after the first one.**

\--

"Why are you here, D?" Chiron asked me.

"Oh, I want to join your camp," I replied, giving him a charming smile.

"Technicaly, it's not _his_ camp," someone said from behind Chiron. I looked around at him, and Chiron gave him a warning look.

"Well, whose camp is it?" I asked. Chiron ignored my question. "How do you know about this camp and why do you want to join?" he questioned, prepared for my hesitation. Well, I came prepared too.

"I mean it is the only camp for demigods on the planet, and as for the second question, I'm a demigod. I want to not be pursued by monsters every day of my life. Although with my luck..." I finished, looking back at where the shattered barrier had been.

Once again, he saw through the distraction from my answers. "You didn't answer my first question."

"Says the centaur who ignored two of my questions." I retorted.

He sighed. "I've had enough of this. Please, just tell me how you know."

Something about him compelled me to tell the truth. "I... don't know how I know. I just do." That time, he believed me. "Alright, fine. Come to the house and we'll discuss... this. Everyone else," he turned to the rest and raised his voice so they could hear him, "go back to your duties. Clarisse, have your cabin set up patrols." A large, stocky girl nodded and rallied other large, stocky people.

Huh. Big girl.

As I walked with the centaur to the farmhouse, I walked past a blonde girl and guy with green eyes. The female was glaring at me. I winked at her, which got her real angry. Probably harmless. As we approached the house, I observed the rest of camp. A forest, fields, a pavillion, cabins, which were in a u-shaped formation for some reason, sparring areas, archery ranges, an arena, and loads of other things.

We walked up to the porch, where a surprisingly shiny person sat drinking a purple liquid. Wine, maybe? "The barriers have been shattered." Chiron reported. He didn't react, but I could see he was thinking. "We also have a... new visitor. He says his name is D."

At that point, he looked up at me. His eyes were a mixture of annoyance and like I had just stole his wine and drank it in front of him. He composed himself almost instantly however, and went to take a drink. Apparently it wasn't what he thought it was.

"D, this is Mr. D." Chiron said after a few seconds of silence. I was tempted to sarcastically say _'...father?'_ but something about him made me think that he wouldn't be amused. "Aka, Dionysus, the god of wine, grapes, and a lot of other stuff." Hmm. I thought that was someone else.

Then something occured to me. I didn't know which type of mythology these people were from. Germanic? Greek? Roman? Didn't look very Roman. Based on the pavilion and scattered white columned buildings, I assumed Greek.

Someone approached and stood beside me. It was the blonde from earlier. She was staring at the centaur, as if having a silent conversation.

Mr. D looked up at Chiron. "Why are you still here?"

Chiron cleared his throat and brought me inside. We went to a room I presumed to be his office and I prepared for a load of questions.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

"Uh, not much." I admitted. He confirmed my hypothesis.

"Which parent is the human?" he asked.

"My mother."

"Who is your father?"

"I don't know." I replied. It was a half-truth, seeing as I knew his name, but I didn't know who he was as a god.

He sighed, as if this was a common situation. Then he asked an unexpected question. "Where'd you get that shirt?"

I looked down at my purple t-shirt. "Um... at the store?"

He studied the faded letters and decided he didn't find what he was looking for. "Okay."

Strange.

"Do you have any living family?"

"No."

"Any other belongings?"

"No."

He looked me over, as if evaluating me again. "Ok, but if you're going to join I need to know your full name."

I sighed. "Do-" I stopped as I felt a presence outside the closed door. Chiron seemed to notice it too. I aproached silently it and said "Hello?" in a loud voice. A heard an almost inaudible gasp and quiet footsteps moving away. I smirked.

"Well?" he said, ignoring the mysterious eavesdropper. I mean, not that mysterious. I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Domian Helden." I stated. He marked it down.

"Alright. Well, I'll have someone show you the Hermes cabin. That's where you'll be staying."

As I left, I noticed that there were boxes scattered around the room, as if someone were moving in. Or out.

We went back outside where the eavesdropper and the kid with green eyes were waiting. They looked worried.

"Percy, show D here to the Hermes cabin would you?" The kid with green eyes protested. "But I have a-"

"No buts, Percy. I'll tell you later."

I noticed someone else standing behind them. I looked, but something made me not look too closely at his face. I didn't like that. I focused, and found... a single eye. So a mechanical bull, a centaur, and a cyclops. What next?

Okay, so that was a cyclops, and that was Percy, but who was the eavesdropper? My question was answered as Chiron called Annabeth into the house to speak with her. Percy lead my across camp to the Herma cabin, or whatever he called it, and the cyclops trailed behind. "The Hermes cabin is where demigods with unkown godly parents stay until they are revealed." Ah. So it was Hermes. I should probably remember that.

It occurred to me for the second time today that the majority of these people were children. I mean, not _children_ children, but like, teenagers. It also occurred to me that I looked about... maybe 17, though I was far from it. Maybe I was that old when I stopped aging? Or maybe I was younger, and I just grow really slow?

We reached the Cabin. Percy said, "Here it is. Sorry I couldn't show you more, but I'm kinda busy today." He apologized sheepishly.

"I think I can figure it out." I said, studying the cabin. They left me in front of the cabin and I walked towards it. The door opened suddenly and two similar looking people sprinted out, one chasing the other. Siblings? I walked in, and everybody inside was tense and serious, the opposite of the two I had just seen.

"...think is going to happen?" I assumed they were talking about their broken barrier. I listened to them speak for about 10 minutes, leaning on my stick. Someone opened the door and walked in. He was my height, blonde, and looked solemn. Someone looked up and saw him. "Luke! What's the verdict? What's going o..." Everyone went silent as they noticed me.

"Oh, don't mind me," I said, smiling, "continue." They seemed unable to ignore me. I sighed. "Fine. I'm D. I'm new. I'm staying here now." I went and sat on a bunk. They decided to continue.

"He says constant patrols, changing every 12 hours. He also says Clarisse is working on a patrol list." They nodded. Luke turned to me and introduced himself. I wasn't really paying attention. I was more worried that, without the barrier, the location of campers would be under more scrutiny.

I was going to be watched more than I had planned.

 **Percy's POV**

I was confused. Clarisse had said that Chiron had been fired for what happened to the tree. I wanted to get up to the Big House as soon as possible, but Tyson stopped me. "He smells funny."

"What? Like what?"

"He smells... old." Tyson didn't explain further, and I didn't have the time to think about that right now. I ignored it and raced to the Big House."

\--

 **A/N:**

 **This was a little short and slow, I know.**

 **I keep forgetting things I want to say in these Author Notes.**

 **-tellewatt252**


End file.
